1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers, and more particularly relates to a dispensing cover for a fiberboard drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current packaging applications frequently require containers for granular products which may be dispensed from the containers. One current type of package includes a rectangular fiberboard drum which has a top sealed off with an injection molded cover. The cover is attached to the drum with tape.
In order to dispense product from the container, the consumer removes the tape to detach the cover. Frequently, this results in the tape peeling off part of the label of the container. The is both aesthetically undesirable, and results in removal of some of the lettering or other information on the box. Further, once the tape has been removed, there is no way to securely reseal the container other than re-taping it. The current type of cover design is friction fit to the outside of the container, and while it provides adequate protection from the elements, it will come off when the box is knocked over (unless re-taped), thus resulting in spillage of the contents.
New legislation requires certain packages to evacuate a substantial fraction of the product before disposal. Current designs employ a rolled-in lip on the fiberboard drum. This inhibits evacuation of the package, and may result in inability to comply with the new legislation.
Furthermore, the taping operation employed with current technology designs is very labor intensive. Finally, during shipment, drums are stacked on a skid. A corrugated sheet must be placed between the layers of stacked prior art drums. Elimination of these sheets would result in a cost savings.
In view of the deficiencies of prior art dispensing covers, there is a need for a dispensing cover which can be securely attached to a fiberboard drum. Furthermore, there is a need for a dispensing cover which prevents retention of product by the rolled-in lip of the fiberboard drum. Yet further, there is a need for a dispensing cover which can be stacked without the use of a corrugated sheet. In every case, it will be desirable if the new dispensing cover can be opened to dispense product and then securely resealed.